The Peacemaker
Many, many, many moons after the great leader Firestar, a young RiverClan medicine cat, Hollypaw, arises to bring peace to Clans. I hope you enjoy it! - Quailflight 07:25, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Allegiances RiverClan Leader Brackenstar - golden brown tabby tom Deputy Stonebrook - dark brown she-cat with white paws Medicine Cat Webscar: - longhaired dark gray tom Apprentice, ''Cloudwhisker - fluffy white tom with long whiskers Warriors Snakestripe - light brown tom ''Apprentice, ''Pinepaw Yarrowfang - pale ginger tom Brambleflower - ginger tabby she-cat with black stripes ''Apprentice, ''Willowpaw Sorrelpelt - tortoiseshell she-cat Mossclaw - mottled light gray tom with a white tipped tail ''Apprentice, Berrypaw Ashspots - speckled gray and white tom Falconwing - brown tabby and white she-cat Apprentice, ''Thistlepaw Lilypetal - golden tabby she-cat Apprentices Pinepaw - light gray tabby she-cat Willowpaw - white she-cat Berrypaw - longhaired creamy white tom Thistlepaw - black tom Queens Icepool - pale gray she-cat, mother of Snakestripe's kits: Hollykit (ginger she-kit), Stormkit (longhaired dark gray tabby tom), Silverkit (silver tabby she-cat), and Eaglekit (brown and white tom) Brightfur - ginger and white she-cat, mother of Brackenstar's kits: Darkkit (longhaired black tom) and Pouncekit (dark ginger tom) Elders Mousefang - very old silver tabby tabby tom, formerly the medicine cat Swallowflight - dark tabby she-cat ThunderClan Leader Dovestar - gray she-cat Deputy Nightmask - black tabby tom with amber eyes Medicine Cat Mottleivy - mottled brown she-cat ''Apprentice, ''Hazelfur - flecked pale gray she-cat ShadowClan Leader Shrewstar - light brown she-cat WindClan Leader Stalkstar - black tom Deputy Browntail - dark brown mottled tom Medicine Cat Frostwind - white she-cat with black paws ''Apprentice, Lakepaw - silver tabby tom with blue eyes Cats Outside the Clans Hazel - black and white she-cat Fitz - white tom Other Animals Claw - German Shepherd dog Starlight - she-fox Prologue - Hatred Hollykit stood fixed to her spot. The medicine cat, Webscar, was threatening her with deathberries. She had just been cured of whitecough, by Mottleivy of ThunderClan. "I can tell Brackenstar," the RiverClan she-kit mewed proudly. "After I'm done with you, they'll be no one to hear you. Accept your destiny! Accept the path of a medicine cat! Or, you may eat the deathberries." Webscar spat. "Don't hurt her, please, Webscar," pleaded Cloudwhisker, his apprentice. "I won't hurt her," Webscar rasped. "I'll simply poison her!" Cloudwhisker could not contain himself. He flung himself at the old cat, and raked his claws through Webscar's back. Webscar wanted to yowl with pain and fury, but he kept quiet. Webscar fought back, but he slipped on his piles of herbs and slipped and fell onto his lame hind leg. Hollykit ran to get Brackenstar, but she stopped in her tracks to listen to Webscar, who was speaking to her. "You will walk the path of a medicine cat, no matter what," ''He mewed. Hollykit continued running until she found Brackenstar, talking with the deputy, Stonebrook. "Brackenstar!" Hollykit yowled. "Yes, Hollykit?" the RiverClan leader answered. "Webscar tried to poison ''me. With deathberries!" "What?" Brackenstar yowled. "He couldn't! That's mouse-brained. He'd never hurt a kit!" "Well he tried to hurt me!" Hollykit protested. "Come on, I'll show you!" "No, Hollykit," Stonebrook told her. "You stay here. We can't have Webscar beat you up." "But Cloudwhisker attacked him!" Hollykit cried. "I think he broke something." "Let her come," Brackenstar demanded. Hollykit led Brackenstar and Stonebrook into the medicine cat den, but something had gone wrong. Cloudwhisker was moping over a dark gray motionless body. Webscar was dead. Hollykit went back to the protection of her mother, Icepool, and curled up between her siblings, Stormkit, Silverkit, and Eaglekit. From her place, she saw the Clan holding a vigil for Webscar. She was glad her mother wasn't there. For some reason, she felt grief run through her.' No. She wouldn't remember Webscar. Hollykit hated the medicine cat ever since the start. She knew he was crazy and dumb! But Webscar's words to her pierced her through the side, that would haunt her for the rest of her life. "You will walk the path of a medicine cat...." Chapter 1 - The Ginger She-Cat Hollypaw looked around and moped. She had gotten stuck with the position she hated the most: medicine cat apprentice. She had told Brackenstar she was not willing to be the next medicine cat. She told Cloudwhisker not to recommend her to Brackenstar. None of them had listened. She watched longingly as Stormpaw, Silverpaw, and Eaglepaw practiced fighting with their mentors. "Feel my teeth, invader!" Silverpaw proclaimed. "Then feel my teeth!" Silverpaw's mentor Lilypetal replied. Silverpaw pounced onto Lilypetal and the two cats laughed together. "Hollypaw," Cloudwhisker mewed. "What do you want?" Hollypaw answered gruffly. "Listen, I know you can't be a warrior, but, your path is here. You can never change that path." "Well that's my plan!" Hollypaw swiftly turned and snapped. "I can change that path." Hollypaw worked the rest of the day, healing her Clanmates in boredom. At last, when night came, she went to sleep quickly. Then, suddenly, she was jolted awake. There was terrified yowling coming from outside. "Hollypaw! Get up!" Cloudwhisker yowled frantically. "ShadowClan is attacking!" Hollypaw realized, that even though she hated being a medicine cat, she had to help her Clanmates--- and fast. RiverClan was scrambled around, fighting off ShadowClan invaders. Brackenstar was fighting off three warriors, and was losing a life. Hollypaw saw her mother defend Brightfur and her kits. Then, a terrified wail pierced the air. Silverpaw's blood was splattered in front of Hollypaw. Blood. Hollypaw feared blood. She could never become a warrior if she feared blood. Suddenly, Silverpaw's head fell back, and ShadowClan was retreating, and RiverClan was pushing them on a high speed chase. Silverpaw stopped moving. She had died. Quickly, Silverpaw's spirit appeared in front of Hollypaw. "Hollypaw," Silverpaw mewed softly. "Silverpaw!" Hollypaw stared in bewilderment. "Why did you have to die? "I knew I was going to die, and know I'm going to lead you on your path to the ways of a medicine cat." "Why was I even chosen?" Hollypaw spat. "You were chosen, because many moons ago, Roseheart, Mousefang's mentor, received a prophecy that told him that after a ginger she-cat visits starlight, she would bring happiness to the clans. You are the cat in the prophecy, Hollypaw. You are the ginger cat who will end unnecessary wars and bring peace to the lake!" Hollypaw had just realized she must accept her destiny, and now she could be proud of it. Now she could love being a medicine cat. If she could bring peace to the Clans, she could be a hero! "Thank you, Silverpaw," Hollypaw meowed. "I'll never look at the medicine cat ways the same way again. I shall respect it, and be proud to be one everyday." "Hollypaw, I knew you could," Silverpaw replied. "I must go join my ancestors now!" "Good bye, Silverpaw!" Hollypaw exclaimed. Then, the vision was carried away in the wind, just as the RiverClan cats had returned. "Hollypaw," Cloudwhisker mewed. "Could you please help me with the injured cats?" "Yes," Hollypaw answered, surprising Cloudwhisker. Hollypaw's point of view had changed. Chapter 2 - The Journey Begins Hollypaw woke up quickly. Silverpaw's spirit was padding on her. "Finally, you're awake!" Silverpaw exclaimed. Hollypaw looked around. It was only dawn, and all the cats were still asleep. "Silverpaw, what is it?" "We're going to start your journey," Silverpaw replied. "Already?" Hollypaw groaned. "Wait, journey?" "Peace must come immediately!" Silverpaw hissed. "This journey will take you to starlight." "Which way do I go?" Silverpaw flicked her tail toward the Thunderpath. "Follow it past the Twolegplace," she told her. Suddenly, Cloudwhisker got up, yawned and stretched. Silverpaw, alerted, was swept away with the morning breeze. "Hollypaw," Cloudwhisker meowed. "Organize the herbs." "I can't," Hollypaw answered. "I don't have time to." "Of course you have plenty!" Cloudwhisker rasped. "What's wrong with you?" Hollypaw reluctantly told the story of her mission. She told how Silverpaw had been visiting her. She told how she had to see starlight. She told of peace. "I know this prophecy!" Cloudwhisker exclaimed. "It has gone from Roseheart to Mousefang, Mousefang to Webscar, and Webscar to me! I can't believe the Peacemaker is in my presence and is my apprentice!" "Peacemaker?" Hollypaw asked, puzzled. "That is who you are called. The Peacemaker. The ginger she-cat that shall bring peace. You will be honored among history and the stars for many moons to come. I promise." "So, if I'm the Peacemaker, what will happen when I go to StarClan?" Hollypaw burst out. "They say she shall have a higher rank than any cat in StarClan, even the five leaders: Thunder, Shadow, River, Wind, and Sky. This is a great honor, Hollypaw, is it not?" Cloudwhisker asked. "Yes!" Hollypaw exclaimed and bounced like a playing kit. Suddenly, Hollypaw could hear Silverpaw's voice. It's time to go! ''She mewed. ''It's time to go! "Silverpaw is calling me," Hollypaw told Cloudwhisker. "I must go. Give me traveling herbs, and I shall go." Cloudwhisker gathered a bundle of herbs and put them in front of Hollypaw. "May StarClan light your path," Cloudwhisker whispered in her ear. "If anyone asks, say that I was captured by Twolegs, and that you can feel that I will on day return," Holly replied in a murmur. "Goodbye!" Cloudwhisker said quietly. Hollypaw left outside of the camp for the first time ever in her life, and she could hear the prey, nature, and spirits, all whispering some encouraging words to her. Good luck, and travel safely! May StarClan light your path, Peacemaker! Hollypaw smiled for the voices she was hearing. Thank you, she replied silently. Chapter 3 - Passing Illegally Hollypaw looked around. It was her first time and she decided to go toward the great hills in the distance. However, that was a bad idea. WindClan territory was there. With all the hostility with the Clans, Hollypaw had a chance of getting hurt or killed. As soon as she crossed the border, there was a rustle in the bushes. Probably a squirrel. Hollypaw thought. Then, another rustle was heard, but this time, Hollypaw pricked her ears. That was definitely a cat. ''She thought to herself once more. ''I'm in WindClan territory! She began to run like a swift wind that steadily turned into a sprint. She kept going, but whoever was rustling was following her. Just as she thought she had escaped the jaws of a WindClan warrior, a cat her age rammed in her side. "WindClan apprentice!" Hollypaw yowled. A pair of fearless blue eyes shined in the dim light. She could see a gray tom, speckled with dark gray splecks. His claws were unsheathed, ready to spill blood. "Yes, RiverClan cat," the tom meowed. "And here we will stop you from stealing our prey!" "Prey?" Hollypaw echoed. "RiverClan steals prey from WindClan and all the other Clans?" "Don't you know?" the cat snarled. "You've been stealing from us for over two seasons now! You and all your friends back at your camp must be ashamed of yourself! If their not, then tell them we're attacking." "But I had no idea," Hollypaw protested. "I'm just the new medicine cat apprentice." "You are?" the tom's eyes widened. "You are! You smell like herbs! Sorry I scared you. I'm Lakepaw. I'm the medicine cat apprentice of WindClan. What are you doing so far away from your territory?" "I'm on a mission to bring peace to the lake." Lakepaw's eyes widened like the sun. His fur puffed out nervously. "You're the ginger cat!" he yowled. "Ginger cat!" a mysterious voice echoed. It was Frostwind, the medicine cat of WindClan. "So you are the Peacemaker, am I correct?" the she-cat growled. "It can't be an apprentice. It would've had to be a warrior." Lakepaw's eyes suddenly narrowed at his mentor. "I'm telling the truth!" he protested. "It must be a mistake," Frostwind snorted. "Lakepaw, isn't it obvious that this is a trick from RiverClan? Don't you smell them?" "I smell nothing," Lakepaw mewed proudly. "We all know that you were born with no sense of smell." "What's going on here?" a sleek black tom emerged from the bushes. "Why is there a RiverClan apprentice on our territory? Is RiverClan back?" "No, RiverClan's sent this puny so-called "medicine cat" apprentice to trick us, Stalkstar. My apprentice fool is mouse-brained and thinks this she-cat is the Peacemaker!" Stalkstar sniffed Hollypaw's ginger fur. His eyes filled with disbelief and he fell to his belly. "She smells of honey and lavender. That's what the Peacemaker's scent is," Stalkstar stammered. "She is the Peacemaker! Let her pass! Let her pass!" "I can pass through?" Hollypaw asked. Stalkstar turned his gaze to her. His eyes were filled with kindness and happiness, while Frostwind snorted once more. "Pass through whenever you wish," He meowed. "I have to go now," Hollypaw purred. "I'm going to bring back the peace." "You will be successful, right?" Lakepaw mewed. Hollypaw turned to look at Stalkstar, Frostwind, and Lakepaw. She smiled. "I don't know what lies ahead of me," Hollypaw replied with a meow. "Nor does StarClan, just only the elements of nature can tell." Chapter 4 - Into the Twolegplace Hollypaw began trailing along the swerving Thunderpath, trying to ignore the stench of the monsters. How do rogues, loners, and kittypets survive out here? Hollypaw thought to herself. She continued on, until the Twolegplace was in her view and night had fallen like a long, black, veil. Perhaps starlight could be found here. She looked around. The place was pitch dark, and she had to rely on her scent and hearing to keep her away from sudden dangers. Hollypaw found nothing. She searched everywhere, but there was nothing like starlight. Suddenly, Hollypaw sensed a light had appeared behind her. It shined brightly, but it did not look like starlight, but it was worth a try. Then, a big creature plummeted into her and began to bark. A guard dog, a German Shepherd, had spotted her and wanted her gone. "Help!" Hollypaw yowled. "Help!" "Cat," The dog growled in a mysterious voice. "Claw don't like trespassers on territory. Leave, or die." Hollypaw shrunk back in fear. This dog was bigger than her, and most definitely stronger than her. "Leave!" The dog growled again. Hollypaw tried to move her paws, but she was frozen in fear. Every part of her was silent and unmoving, and at one point, she felt her heart stop with fear. "Cat not leave, Claw will fight," Claw declared. Claw yowled a battle cry and began to bark and charge at Hollypaw. He was filled with the hunger for food, and it knew that she would be his meal. Hollypaw laid on the ground, awaiting the pain and StarClan. Her mission would fail now. She would let the Clans, StarClan, and Silverpaw down. There would be no peace among the Clans. Only fighting and endless wounded and dead cats. Suddenly, Hollypaw heard a cat's yowl. She heard the dog whimper in fright. Something was happening. She looked up to see a sleek white kittypet tom streak through the air, claws unsheathed, landing on Claw's back, and the dog let out a whimper of pain and fury, but the dog would not give up. Claw turned around and shook off the white cat. The cat thudded against a fence with a thud. Suddenly, noises of annoyed twolegs began to throw stuff at the dog and the cat. Before it looked like Claw would win, another cat, a black-and-white she-cat, also a kittypet, pounced on him, and before long the white cat returned to the fight. "Stop!" The dog begged. "Claw asks you to stop. I will not touch ginger cat again. I leave her alone. I go away. I not come home." "You better run," the she-cat hissed. "We'll find you if you don't," the tom added. "Cat fools. All are not afraid of anything," Claw rasped. "I return one day. And that day, you die." The dog turned around, and disappeared into the darkness, never to be seen again. The white tom turned to Hollypaw, and looked at him with his sharp and gentle yellow eyes "Are you okay, young one?" he asked. "I'm fine," Hollypaw answered. "Just shakened up." "Oh, you poor thing!" the she-cat exclaimed. "Come inside our nest. We'll get you warm and you'll be on your way." "Thank you," Hollypaw answered. "I appreciate it." "Come," the tom said. "What do you know, I almost forgot! What's your name?" "I'm Hollypaw," "My name is Fitz. And this is my mate, Hazel. Welcome to the No-fur Place." Chapter 5 Coming soon! And that's all I have so far. If you have suggestions leave them on my talk page! Thanks, Quailflight 08:10, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Category:Quailflight's Fanfictions